X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a 2012 superhero film directed by Bryan Singer. The film is the fifth installment in the ''X-Men'' film franchise. The film starred Hugh Jackman, Karl Urban, Charlize Theron, Regina Hall, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Rebecca Ferguson, Ellen Page, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Channing Tatum, Ophelia Lovibond, Evan Peters, Sebastian Stan, Daniel Cudmore, Jamie Chung, Omar Epps, Anne Hathaway, Peter Dinklage, Ian McKellan, and Patrick Stewart, and grossed $1.217 billion on a $200 million budget, making it the 2nd highest grossing film of 2012 worldwide. It also received critical acclaim, with praise for its cinematography, musical score, direction, Jackman's performance, and the visual effects. Plot In 2022, the Sentinels, an army of adaptive mutant-hunting robots have taken out most of man and mutantkind alike. The surviving X-Men, a group consisting of Logan/Wolverine, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Charles Xavier/Professor X, and Erik Lensherr/Magneto, meet up with a group led by Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, with Bobby Drake/Iceman, Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Pietr Rasputin/Colossus, Clarice Fong/Blink, and Lucas Bishop. The factions together come up with a plan. Using Kitty's unique ability of being able to transfer the consciousness of a teammate to a past version of himself, they will send Logan back to 2012, to stop Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask, which set the events in motion that led to the creation of the Sentinels and the destruction of the world. In 2012, the X-Men (Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Remy, and Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler), mentored by Charles Xavier/Professor X, have been working to find Mystique for four years now. Waking up in his past body, Logan finds himself in Japan, during his search for his son. Logan travels to New York, where he meets up with the X-Men and convinces them of his backstory. Elsewhere, Mystique is working with Destiny, an old ally who can see parts of people's future. Whenever Destiny has viewed Mystique's future, she has always seen Mystique assassinating Trask and escaping. However, due to Logan's arrival in the past, Destiny discovers she can no longer read Mystique's future, which worries her. However, this causes her to move up her plans, to assassinate Trask during his appearance at a Memorial Day Parade. In 2022, Kitty discovers that holding someone in the past long enough causes her pain, and she does not know if she can hold it any longer. Remy comes up with a plan to rescue Rogue from the Sentinels base, as they use part of her genes in their process. Remy, Magneto, and Blink go to rescue her. In 2012, Trask unveils his plan for the Sentinels to track mutants so they can register them to the U.N., who dismiss it as a silly, too expensive idea. However, Trask vows to them that they will see the world's need for the Sentinels. Returning to Trask Industries, he orders the construction of two demonstration Sentinels for the parade. Logan and the X-Men reluctantly break the Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda, out of prison to help them find Mystique. On the eve of Memorial Day, Trask and Mystique both arrive in Washington D.C. In 2022, Remy, Magneto, and Blink make it into the Sentinels' base of operations, the Xavier Mansion. After rescuing Rogue, Remy is killed during their escape, though Magneto and Blink make it out with Rogue. Returning to China, Rogue absborbs Kitty's power and takes over. In 2012, in Washington D.C., Trask begins his show of the Sentinels. The X-Men intercept Mystique's arrival, though she shapeshifts several times until they lose track of her. Trask accidentally unleashes the Sentinels, which forces the X-Men to go into action. However, the Sentinels kill Pietro and Destiny, and appear to get the upperhand, just as Magneto arrives and defends the people. However, Magneto goes to kill Trask as well. Mystique gets to Trask first and prepares to kill him, though after several pleas by Xavier, she instead shoots the Sentinel activator, which makes the Sentinels immedietly shut down, and trap Magneto under their weight. Mystique takes Magneto's helmet, allowing Xavier to freeze his mind, before she walks away. In 2022, the Sentinels arrive in China and attack the X-Men there. A battle ensues, which kills most of the X-Men, just as the future changes, and erases their selves. In 2012, Logan awakens with no memory of what happened, while Magneto and Trask are arrested, the former for attempting to assassinate Trask, and the latter for creating the Sentinels in the first place. Logan decides to return to the X-Men, now consisting of Scott, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, and Wanda. In 2022, Logan awakens in the Xavier Mansion, where the X-Men (Storm, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Colossus, Blink, Bishop, and several unseen others) are training. Logan goes to see Xavier, who after Logan mentions the Memorial Day battle in 2012, Xavier realizes Logan has returned. In a post-credits scene, thousands of years ago, the Ancient Egyptians bow to a teenage En Sabah Nur, a powerful mutant. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Karl Urban as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Charlize Theron as Jean Grey *Regina Hall as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Rebecca Ferguson as Marie/Rogue *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Ophelia Lovibond as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Evan Peters as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Sebastian Stan as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Daniel Cudmore as Pietr Rasputin/Colossus *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Omar Epps as Lucas Bishop *Anne Hathaway as Destiny *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Ian McKellan as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X